


everyone loves the big bro

by 3_HarleyQuin_737



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_HarleyQuin_737/pseuds/3_HarleyQuin_737





	everyone loves the big bro

the drop

The feeling of your heart jumping in your throat, gravity pulling at your stomach and the air from your lungs punched out as the ground rolls closer. So close you can touch it. He'd like to think golden boy felt this way when he was falling but it would be wishful. Dick Grayson didn't fall. He flew. 

With the wind rushing in his hair, the endless weightlessness that seemed to consume his entire being was his home. That was where he truly belonged. Not in a cave or on the ground. Not drowning in his own ocean of self pity or shutting his own emotions away somewhere where the sun don't shine. He was a free spirit. He conjured smiles like it was magic and brought that damned back from their cold darkness they called a heart. 

Jason never had a chance. 

The blur of black and blue above him proved that fact as the ball of energy moved fast enough for the colours to look almost like feathers as they bloomed and caught the wind. Allowing him to soar. 

When he finally came to a stop he looked up into the sky, pushing back the hair from his face like he was scanning the area and breathing hard. Not like he had just bypassed an entire street block without barely touching the ground but like maybe he had just run ten metres as fast as he could. This is what the fuck head gets for paying attention. 

"Hood" 

Pay more attention then maybe? 

Jason whipped around to looks directly at the one and only replacement of a century tim drake. 

"Hood" 

"Replacement" 

"What are you doing in blüdhaven?" He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

"Sightseeing. Makes a good change from looking at blood splatter in Gotham, or as I like to call it, wall paper" 

"Is the view nice?" Tim knew. 

He knew because he was looking directly at him as well. He who was now hanging upside down by his toes. Why? Because dick Grayson. 

"Very" 

"Astounding" they both squealed like men. The manliest men. Damian didn't even flinch, just a disgruntled scowl. "What?" 

"Fucking bats!" 

"No that's Clarks job" 

"Did everyone just decide to drop by? Or is there some family reunion I'm not aware of" they didn't notice he was about ready to jump off the building if it came to the latter. 

"I would hardly call us family criminal. You're lucky I'm not arresting you right now" 

"Awwwww dami you do care" 

"Don't call me that" 

The intense staring contest could have melted iron if it decided to intervene but it wasn't that that decided it was enough. It was the happy go lucky human pixie stick that dropped down in between them. Between them or on them? Maybe a little bit of both as suddenly Jason was consumed by the spiciest sweetest scent you could ever imagine. This to say was better than tim who was currently being suffocated in the motherly arms of his almost brother. 

"You guys have to tell me when you're in blüdehaven!" He practically squealed.


End file.
